1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip which is used when an attaching member such as a valve is attached to a mating member, for example, a fuel tank of an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various valves such as cutoff valves and check valves are attached in and outside a fuel tank of an automobile. To attach this valve member, a clip made of a synthetic resin or the like is formed on the valve member. The valve member is conventionally attached to the mating member by causing this clip to be engaged in an attaching hole in the mating member.
As shown in FIG. 13, a conventional clip 100 has a proximal portion 101 formed on an attaching member; a stem 102 extending from this proximal portion 101; and a pair of resiliently retaining pieces 103 extending from a distal end portion of the stem 102 toward the proximal portion in the form of an anchor and adapted to engage an edge of an attaching hole.
If the resiliently retaining pieces 103 formed on this clip 100 are inserted into an inside diameter portion of the attaching hole provided in the mating member, the resiliently retaining pieces 103 undergo shrinkage in diameter and are deflected by being brought into pressure contact with the inner periphery of the attaching hole. Then, when retaining portions 103a of the resiliently retaining pieces 103 are located at the inner periphery of the attaching hole, the retaining portions 103a are engaged with the attaching hole of the mating member by virtue of the restoring force of the resiliently retaining pieces 103, thereby fixing the clip 100 to the mating member.
In addition, in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2,519,211 mentioned below discloses a clip whereby a sheet member, through which an insertion hole is penetrated at an appropriate position and which has cushioning properties, is fixed to a body side by means of a fixing means. This clip is included of a base disk, a column provided uprightly on the base disk substantially coaxially, and a pair of pressing pieces formed on an upper portion of the column. Further, a pair of spring pieces are formed on both side surfaces of the column below the pair of pressing pieces in such a manner as to jut out diagonally downward. The clip is fixed to the mating member by means of these members.
As a problem of the conventional clip 100 shown in FIG. 13, there is a possibility that in a case where a force is applied from the outside to the attaching hole in a radial direction, the resiliently retaining pieces 103 are deflected up to a position where they abut against the stem 102, as shown by phantom lines 103b in FIG. 13.
For this reason, the range in which the resiliently retaining pieces 103 are moved by the external force in the attached state becomes large, possibly causing rattling. In addition, in cases where the clip is formed of a resin containing a reinforcing material, if the resiliently retaining pieces are deflected to the position of the phantom lines 103b, the resiliently retaining pieces can possibly be broken.
If such a clip is used in the attachment of a valve, for instance, operation must be performed carefully so that the resiliently retaining pieces of the clip will not be broken by applying a large force thereto at the time of connecting or pulling out a tube for piping. Thus, the operating efficiency becomes extremely inferior.
On the other hand, although the clip in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2,519,211 is provided with the spring pieces below the pressing pieces, these spring pieces function to promote the resiliently restoring force of the pressing pieces, and they themselves are so structured as to be resiliently deflected. For this reason, the effect of alleviating rattling in the attached state is not sufficient, and it has been impossible to expect an effect of preventing breakage of the pressing pieces.